


First Kisses

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teenage Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just some sweet teenage Alfie fluff!
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	First Kisses

Alfie sat on the bench and waited… and waited. He pulled out the battered little pocket watch he’d robbed from some bloke yonks back and rolled his eyes. You were almost twenty minutes late. That was a new record even for you. He knew you could tell the time cos he had sat next to you in school when that old bat, Mrs Elsdon had drummed it into your thick little skulls.

“Alfie!” he heard you shout from the other end of the playing field, and he turned his head to see you running like a mad woman.

“What fuckin’ time do you call this?” he frowned as you fell down onto the bench beside him, panting and red faced. “Can you breathe in that direction cos your breath stinks.”

“Fuck off,” you slapped his arm and then made a point to breathe right into his face making him grimace, but you could see the hint of a smile at his lips. Speaking of lips… “Alfie, what the hell is that on your face?”

“What?” he frowned.

“That weird bit of fluff right above your top lip,” you pointed with disgust.

“Growin’ a moustache, aint I?”

“Why?”

“Cos I fuckin’ want to that’s why,” Alfie glared at you.

“Well, no girls are gonna wanna go near you with that,” you declared haughtily. “It'll be like kissing cotton wool or something.”

“Ha,” Alfie snorted. “You don’t know nothin’ about kissin’ full stop so how do you work that one out?”

“That’s not true,” you exclaimed. “I’ve kissed plenty of boys I’ll have you know.”

“Oh yeah?” Alfie raised a challenging eyebrow at you. “Like who? And don’t you dare say Jimmy Owen cos that don’t count.”

“Why not?”

“Cos we were six, that’s why.”

You folded your arms across your chest with a huff and side eyed your best friend of sixteen years, wishing you could wipe the smug smirk off of his face. You both knew that despite the fact you had only four years left of being a teenager, you had never even been close to kissing a boy. It wasn’t that you averse to it exactly, but it was rather that you hadn’t yet come across anyone you really wanted to kiss. Most of the boys in Camden were after more than just a kiss, and the ones that weren’t were the ones that were not worth kissing.

“Well alright, so maybe I aint kissed anyone as a grown up but that don’t mean I can’t imagine how disgustin’ that monstrosity above your lip would feel against mine.”

“So you’re thinkin’ about me kissin’ me, are ya?” Alfie wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Can’t say I’m surprised. It was only a matter of time until you finally admitted that you thought I was drop dead fuckin’ gorgeous. I won’t tell anyone though. It can be our little secret.”

“You’re an idiot,” you pulled a face.

Of course you thought Alfie was handsome. He always had been; it was impossible for a male with lips and eyes like his to be anything other, but he was just Alfie. He was the boy you had been born three days apart from; the boy you had bathed with until you were both ten; the boy who taught you how to spit further than any of the other kids on your street. He was more like a brother than anything else, and the thought of kissing him made you want to vomit. Except actually, it didn’t. You narrowed your eyes to look at Alfie carefully, wondering when it was your stomach had suddenly started to feel a little queasy around him; like that feeling you got as a kid when it was the last night of Hanukkah and you knew you were gonna get a good present. From his side profile, you could see the small bump in his nose from the time he had punched Ben Hardman in the face because he called you a dirty kike. That was just one of the many times over the years that Alfie had gotten into a fight whilst defending your honour. Looking back you had always thought that it was just because he felt that it was his role because you had grown up together, but now you couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps It was something else.

“Alfie,” you spoke before you could stop yourself, or before you even really knew what you wanted to say. Only that wasn't true at all. You knew exactly what you wanted to say but you were scared.

“Hmm?”

“I... do you.... you know what? I can’t remember what I was gonna say now,” you said quickly.

“Pull the other one,” Alfie chuckled. “Your left eye did that flickery thing it always does when you’re lyin'.”

“No it didn’t,” you huffed.

“It did,” Alfie nodded. “It absolutely did so tell me the truth otherwise I’ll pick you up and throw you into the huge muddy puddle over there.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

You folded your arms across your chest and eyed him bravely. Alfie was built like a twig and you were fairly certain he’d snap in half the second he picked you up. And you were fairly certain he knew it as well.

“You’re leavin’ me with no choice then,” he sighed and shook his head before standing up in front of you.

Alfie grabbed you in a fireman’s lift and flung you over his shoulder and began to ran across the field, making you squeal like a madwoman.

“Put me down right now, Alfie Solomons,” you screeched pummelling at him with your fists.

“Shut up you daft cow,” Alfie chortled and slapped your arse playfully. “You asked for this.”

“No I fucking didn’t.”

“I tell you what,” Alfie stopped suddenly as he reached the muddy puddle. “I’m feelin’ a bit generous today, so how about I give you one more chance to tell me what you were gonna ask me and I won't drop you face first in this puddle."

You thought about; really thought about it. You considered lying and making up something totally random, but the problem was that Alfie knew you even better than you knew yourself and he would absolutely know that you were fibbing. You sighed and decided you may as well just go for it. After all, Alfie's reaction surely couldn't be worse than the muddy puddle fate that otherwise awaited you.

"Fine," you sighed eventually. "I was going to ask if you ever think about wanting to kiss me because sometimes I think about kissing you. Well, actually I think about kissing you quite a lot."

Alfie was unusually silent and you felt sick waiting for him to say something; anything. He set you down gently on your feet and looked at you. Probably for the first time you could ever recall, the look in his eyes was unreadable. Usually you could read Alfie like an open book, but right now he was like a stranger. His eyes were warm upon you like always, but there was something else that you had never noticed before. It was intense and it reminded you of the way Alfie sometimes looked when he was about to fight with someone or when he didn't like something. His nostrils flared slightly and you could see his hands twitching at his sides. A feeling of utter dread and mortification enveloped you, and before you could burst into tears you flung yourself onto the ground, landing in the puddle with a splash.

"What the fuckin' hell are you doin', you mad head?" Alfie frowned down at you, while you just lay looking up at the sky and letting the cold mud seep through your clothes.

"Well, I decided this would be better than looking at you and feeling even more embarrassed then I do already."

"Since when do you ever feel embarrassed around me?"

"Since I asked you a question and you looked at me like you were about to either smash my face in or run away in disgust."

"That's what you honestly thought?" he spoke quietly, lying down beside you in the puddle causing you to frown at him. "You honestly thought that thinkin' about kissin' you disgusts me?"

"Well, yeah," you nodded, scrunching your nose up with embarrassment.

"Y/n," he sighed. "You don't have a fuckin' clue, do you?"

His muddied hand reached out to cup your face as he leant up on his arm so he could look down at you properly. That look was there again, only this time you noticed it... it wasn't anger or even disgust; it was want. Finally you could see it. Alfie wanted you. Bending his head, he brushed his lips against yours and it was so overwhelming and all encompassing that you suddenly felt as though you were floating above your own body; completely weightless and elated. Alfie pulled back to look at you and his face broke out into that smile you adored.

"Bet your imaginings weren't nothin' like that, were they?" he teased.

"You're right, they weren't," you smirked. "Because I was right in what I said before; that bit of fluff above your lip is fucking horrible, and I've certainly never imagined kissing you with that."

"Is that right?" Alfie narrowed his eyes. "I reckon I might just have to kiss you again to see if I can change your mind."

"Hmm, well if you really insist," you chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against yours.

"I do," he nodded as his lips almost touched your own; they were so close that you could feel his warm breath against you. "But before I kiss you again, I need to say somethin'. You understand that if you let me kiss you again then you don't ever kiss anyone else apart from me. Not ever again."

"You what?" you scoffed. "Are you being serious? So you can just go round kissing anyone you want but I can't? Fucking double standards, Alf."

"Y/N," he shook his head at you. "For a girl who was always much better in school than me, you aint half thick sometimes. I don't want you kissin' anyone else apart from me cos I don't intend to kiss anyone else apart from you. Do you understand now?"

"Alf..." you breathed. "...Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm certain," he smiled. "Now are you gonna let me kiss you again or not?"

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him to you hungrily. As he kissed you a little harder than before, you hummed against his mouth. Alfie was your first kiss and you knew he would also be your last.

Well, unless he didn't get rid of that awful attempt of a moustache and then perhaps you might reconsider.


End file.
